paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando 553
Concealable, powerful but inaccurate. |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |type = Assault Rifle |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |rate_of_fire = 710 |reload_time = 2.5 / 3.45 seconds |damage = 28 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 20 |concealment = 22 |threat = 12 |achievements = 1 }} The Commando 553 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Swedish K and the Gruber Kurz. Overview The Commando 553 is the first primary weapon that was added post-launch to the game and is available for purchase at any level if the player has the Armored Transport DLC. This makes it a great choice for low-level players. The Commando 553 has a relatively high ammo capacity and base damage for an assault rifle, as well as the highest base concealment of any primary weapon. A large number of modifications are available for it, but most of them reduce concealment and only two increase it (one added by the Gage Mod Courier DLC). As a result, it becomes a mediocre choice for stealth missions. However, when fully modified the Commando 553 can be a great weapon for offensive mission, performing similarly to the AMR-16, but with much more ammo. In terms of stability, accuracy and ammo capacity, when unmodified, it is similar to the CAR-4. With modifications, the Commando 553 can produce much more damage than the CAR-4 but will have lower concealment and accuracy, making it a suitable replacement for Plan B (assault). The default iron sights are very closed and obscure most of a target. Even with such low recoil, this makes aiming very difficult without a sight modification. The rate of fire for the Commando 553 is lower than the AMR-16, lowering the DPS, but making ammo conservation easier. One of its flaws is its low accuracy. At longer distances, it can be difficult shooting snipers or thinning out assault waves before they reach the player. As most of its modifications only improve stability, it may be a good idea to have a high-accuracy secondary when using this weapon. However with with all of the DLCs it is possible to make it an extremely accurate weapon, with the correct mods you can buff this weapon to 24 accuracy, however this will be extremely detrimental to the weapon's concealment rating. Summary Pros: * Cheap and has no level restriction, good for new players or those re-ranking after going Infamous * Well-balanced statistics, performs well in most situations * High concealment, especially with Wide Stock and Heat Treated Body. Cons: * Low accuracy without Gage Courier Pack. * Concealment is impaired severely when certain builds are attempted * Built-in sights are tight and may be difficult to use * Unique attachments only available through card drops. Builds As the Commando's base Stability is rather high, mods that enhances this stat can be forgone completely when building a capable rifle. The primary focus of a Commando build is Accuracy. A High-Accuracy build may consist of the following: * Long Barrel ( , , ) * Tactical Compensator ( , , , ) * Enhanced Foregrip ( , ) * Compact Laser Module * War-Torn Stock ( , , ) Without bonuses from skills and perks, the above build offers a shot Accuracy value of , damage per shot and Stability. Concealment is predictably impaired ( ) due to the amount of high-profile mods used. Tips * As the Commando 553 gains no Stability bonus from Gadgets and Sights, one should avoid putting them onto the weapon as the bonus they confer (tactical light/laser/aimpoint) may not make up for the Concealment drop. ** If a Gadget is definitely required, the Compact Laser Module is a good choice, as it does not drastically increase the Commando's overall profile compared to its other brethren. * Fire the Commando in single shots, or lock it to Single Fire to improve your chances at hitting an enemy from afar. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Stock Upper receiver Achievements Trivia *The Commando 553 is based on the SG 552 Commando or more specifically, the SG 552-2 as evidenced by its permanent ironsights system. **Its name, however, suggests a closer resemblance to the SG 553 (which is an upgraded SG 552) and with the Railed Handguard mod attached, the weapon becomes a legitimate SG 553. Gallery Commando553.jpg|A preview of the Commando 553. ModdedCommando.jpg|Commando 553 with 2 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle and Military Red Dot Sight) 2013-11-17_00001.jpg|Commando 553 with 7 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Enhanced Foregrip, Enhanced Grip, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC), Enhanced Stock and Heat Treated Body) 2014-04-24_00003.jpg|The Commando 553 modded for maximum stealth: Low Profile Suppressor, Wide Stock and Heat Treated Body. Concealment is . 2014-08-22_00006.jpg|"I'm Not a Crook" sniper killer: Long Barrel, Competitor's Compensator, Auto Fire, Enhanced Foregrip, Compact Laser Module, Enhanced Grip, Solar Sight, War-Torn Stock and Heat Treated Body. 2014-08-22_00001.jpg|"Tricky Dick" sniper killer: Long Barrel, Competitor's Compensator, Single Fire, Enhanced Foregrip, Military Laser Module, Enhanced Grip, Milspec Scope, Enhanced Stock and Heat Treated Body. Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Assault Rifles